Schmerz eines Kindes
by TheKritty
Summary: Der kleine Sammy leidet unglaubliche Schmerzen, die er zuvor nie hatte. Gut für ihn, dass er seinen großen Bruder hat.Denn Dean ist voller Weisheit und Wissen und kann Sam von seinem Leid erlösen.Richtig?Wee!chesters,Dean 12 hurting!Sam , comforting!Dean
1. Die Schmerzen eines Kleinen Bruders

**Title: **Schmerz eines Kindes

**Author: **Kritty

**Fandom: **Supernatural (One-Shot)

**Raiting: **FSK 6

**Set: **Pre-Pilot (also vor der Serie), da Wee!chester

**Warnings: **Wee!chester , hurting!Sammy , comforting!Dean (Muss davor gewarnt werden?^^), Fluchen (kommt schon, es geht um DEAN und SAM^^)

**Genre: **Wee!chesters , hurt/comfort, Familie, ein bisschen Humor

**Summary: **Der 8 - jährige Sammy leidet schwere schwere Qualen...Nur gut dass er seinen großen Bruder hat. Denn Dean ist voller Weisheit und Wissen, und weiß wie er seinen kleinen Bruder von den Schmerzen erlösen kann. ---- Übersetzung in Form einer Mini-Multi-Chap-FF meines englischen One-Shots "A Kid's Pain".

**A/N:** Ich danke Pati alias JeanyAlicia nochmal für das Betalesen der englischen Version – denn dies ist die Übersetzung dazu, und sie hat mir sehr geholfen bei "A Kid's Pan" - ohne sie wäre die englische Version nie so richtig entstanden, ergo würde es diese Übersetzung nicht geben. Also, fühl dich gedrückt Bambi :)

**A/N: **Ich warn lieber gleich vor: Die Idee dieses OneShots ist etwas.....seltsam, ich weiß, und es war auch eher eine Kurzschlussreaktion zwischen Hirn-denkt-über-Supernatural-nach und zufällig-am-PC-sitzen-und- deswegen-gleich-lostippen-Können :) Ist auch leicht lächerlich die Vorstellung *grins* , aber auch sehr süß und naja – und obwohl ich eigentlich kein Wee!chester lese (!!!) und das nur in Form von Flashbacks und ähnlichem mag, musste ich das schreiben.

Keine der erwähnten Personen gehören mir (wer weiß was ich sonst mit ihnen anstellen würde -_-'), sondern dem vielgepriesenen Mr. Eric Kripke (ich gehe vor dir in die Knie, Eric!^.^) und den übrigen Machern. Jensen und Jared, euch leih ich diesmal wohl nicht aus, sondern eure Miniausgaben. Aber hey, Jungs. Beim nächsten Mal. Achja, und ich verdiene keinen einzigen Penny. Muss aber auch nicht sein ^.^

Viel Spaß, vergesst das Review nicht! *lieb guck*

LG,Kritty

**_Musik beim Übersetzen:_ **_Supernatural Original Soundtrack _von Christopher Lennerzt

* * *

**Schmerz eines Kindes**

**Kapitel 1**

Dieser Schmerz war ihm ganz und gar unbekannt. Er war scharf, ein wenig heiß, und man konnte nichts gegen ihn tun. Wenn er über die kleine Wunde streichelte tat es so sehr weh, dass er zusammenzuckte – und wenn er es wagte,leicht zu drücken, traten ihm plötzlich dicke Krokodilstränen in die Augen und er musste dagegen ankämpfen, nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Sam lag in seinem Bett, eine kratzige Bettdecke über seinem kleinen Körper ausgebreitet und ein zerknautschtes Kissen unter seinem Kopf. Der Raum, in dem er und Dean sich zwei Stunden zuvor schlafen gelegt hatten, war nun in Dunkelheit getaucht. Sein großer Bruder war nicht eingeschlafen, bis Sam seinen Schlaf vorgetäuscht und so geatmet hatte, wie er dachte im Schlaf normalerweise zu atmen. Der Junge wusste, dass Dean sich immer verantwortlich für ihn fühlte und nicht richtig schlafen konnte, wenn Sam selbst nicht nicht schlief.. Somit war seine einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, seinen Schlaf vorzutäuschen.

Aber er würde keinesfalls jetzt wirklich einschlafen können. Der Schmerz brachte ihn um und er war nahe daran zu weinen, wie die Nacht zuvor. Jedesmal, wenn er nur eine Sekunde vom lockenden Schlaf entfernt war, kamen die Schmerzen wieder und ein unterdrückes Keuchen entwich seinen Lippen.

Er warf sich vorsichtig im Bett herum, wieder und wieder, und kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis an, aus dem verdammten Bett zu springen und geradewegs zu seinem großen Bruder zu huschen, der die nun fast unerträgliche Qual vertreiben würde und ihm jene beruhigenden Worte ins Ohr flüstern würde. Dann würde er ihn ein bisschen hin und her schaukeln und einige Minuten später würde er in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen sein. Wie an den ganzen anderen Tagen, wenn er bei einer Jagd verletzt worden war. Aber dies war anders. Dies war nicht das Ergebnis von einem ihrer Jobs – er selbst war sowieso nicht bei vielen Jagden dabei. Er hatte erst kürzlich die Wahrheit über Monster und die "Arbeit" seines Dads herausgefunden, so gingen sein Vater – und oft genauso sein Bruder – alleine jagen. Aber manchmal ging Sam mit ihnen, und manchmal wurde er dabei verletzt. Und immer war Dean da, der ihm das Gedühl von Sicherheit und Zufriedenheit gab, trotz aller Schmerzen. Aber das – das war so viel schlimmer. Und gerade weil diese furchtbare Qual nicht Ergebnis eines Jobs war, wagte er nicht, seinen Bruder zu wecken. Er konnte diese Wunde nicht erklären, konnte den Schmerz an sich nicht erklären – er wusste nur, dass er furchtbar war und dass er definitiv nicht schlafen konnte mit diesem Schmerz.

Das Kissen unter seinem Kopf war ein wenig feucht, und der jüngste Winchester fragte sich, ob es feucht durch sein Schwitzen – sogar ein 8-Jähriger schwitzt wenn er Qualen erleidet- oder durch Blut war. Und das war der Moment, in dem der pochende Schmerz seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und aus der schleichenden Befürchtung unglaubliche Angst wurde – die Angst, die ein Junge spürt, wenn er nicht weiß was vor sich geht und wenn er unter einer bisher unbekannten und unerklärbaren Qual leiden muss. Das war der Moment, in dem Sam ein kleines verzweifeltes Schluchzen von sich gab, nur um seine Hand innerhalb einer Sekunde erschrocken auf seinen Mund zu pressen – doch das verschlimmerte den Schmerz nur, und er konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Sam?" hörte er die dumpfe Stimme seines Bruders, "Sammy, alles okay?"

Der Angesprochene biss sich auf die Unterlippe und legte seine Hand zurück neben sich.

"Ja...Ja, Ich dachte grade nur, ich würde ein paar Treppenstufen runterfallen...In..In einem Traum, weißt du?"

"Hm...'kay.... Schlaf weiter, Sam."

Trotz der Dunkelheit nickte Sam und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe, um jene vom zittern abzuhalten. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Wenn er alt genug war, Monster zu jagen, dann würde er auch so ein kleines Schmerzensding überstehen. Nicht dass der Schmerz wirklich so klein wäre. Und nicht dass sich Sam in diesem Moment wirklich so verdammt erwachsen fühlte. Ehrlich gesagt fühlte er sich wie ein verdammter kleiner Junge, ein kleines jämmerliches Kind. Und gerade eben fühlte er den knotigen Klumpen in seiner Kehle wieder heranwachsen, und die Tränen hatten noch nicht aufgehört, ihren Weg über seine Wangen zu bahnen. Er presste seine Augen zusammen und biss ein wenig mehr auf seine Unterlippe – und das war ein Fehler, denn der Schmerz, durch den ersten Schluchzer irgendwie in den Hintergrund getreten, kehrte wieder mit solch einer grausamen Intensität, dass er den nächsten Schluchzer nicht zurückhalten konnte – und dieses Mal presste er seine Hand nicht auf den Mund, sondern drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Wand neben ihm und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, seine kleine schwitzige Hand zu einer Faust geballt.

"Sammy!" die nun lautere Stimme Deans erschreckte ihn ein wenig – weil sie näher klang als erwartet. Sein Bruder war innerhalb einer kurzen Sekunge aus dem Bett gesprungen und war an die Seite seines kleinen Bruders gerast innerhalb einer weiteren Sekunde.

"Sam, mein Gott, was ist denn?"

Sam drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung seines Bruders und seine Augen, voller wässriger Tränen, schauten direkt in Deans Gesicht – jedenfalls in die Richtung in der er das Gesicht seines Bruders vermutete in der Dunkelheit. Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber er wagte nicht zu sprechen. Was, wenn....nein, daran wollte er nicht denken.

„Was ist denn, Sammy?" Herrgott, sag was!"

Der Kleine beobachtete, wie sein Bruder neben ihm in die Hocke ging und nach seinem Arm suchte. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, spürte Sam Deans leichtes Drücken und diese Berührung war genug, um die Dämme bersten zu lassen. Er schluchzte nocheinmal, ein wenig lauter dieses Mal, und legte seinen freien Arm über seine Augen. Er war so ein Waschlappen, Dean hatte Recht gehabt, all diese Male.

"Sam...!Rede mit mir! Hattest du einen Alptraum? Tut dir was weh, Sammy?"

Der Angesprochene konnte nicht nur nicht antworten, er konnte auch nicht die Sorge in Deans bittender Stimme leiden. Er nahm seinen Arm von den Augen und schaute geradewegs in Deans Gesicht, das hinter all der Dunkelheit des Raumes lag. Lächelte sein Bruder, oder war er angenervt? Nein, Dean war niemals wütend, wenn Sam weinte. Manchmal vielleicht, ja, aber er würde es nicht seinem kleinen Bruder zeigen. Nicht so.

"Soll ich das Licht anmachen?" hörte er die Frage seines Bruders.

"Nein!" erwiderte er ein wenig zu laut. Kein Licht. Vielleicht war überall Blut. Und er wollte kein Blut sehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder es sah. Und er wollte nicht, dass ihn sein Bruder so bemitleidenswert sah, so jämmerlich. Er wollte ein großer Junge sein – nur ein einziges Mal. Aber trotz diese Gedanken griff er nach Deans Hand auf seinem Arm und drückte sie. Und Dean sagte nichts. Vielleicht suchte er etwas in der Dunkelheit, suchte nach dem Gesicht seines Bruders um diese Tränen zu sehen. Vielleicht wartete er einfach nur darauf, dass Sam etwas sagte...

"Mir....Mir..." , begann Sam vorsichtig, " Mir tut was bestimmtes ein kleines bisschen weh..."

Er sah Dean sein Gewicht verlagern und drückte stärker. Dean sollte nicht gehen. Das tat er auch nicht, er drückte wieder zur Antwort und stütze seinen anderen Arm am Bettrand ab, lehnte sich näher zu seinem Bruder herunter.

"Was, Sam? Was tut dir weh? War es die letzte Jagd?" Deans Stimme war ein wenig kratzig und er flüsterte. Vielleicht sollte Sam ebenfalls flüstern. Vielleicht war Dad schon zurück und musste dringend schlafen.

"Nein. Keine Jagd. Es...Ich weiß nicht..."

"Du weißt es nicht? Sam, das hier ist wichtig! Sag es mir. Ich will es wissen. Ich sollte es wirklich wirklich wissen!"

Sam blinzelte die aufkommenden Tränen weg und drückte Deans Hand fester. Er hatte Angst davor, Dean zu erklären was vor sich ging. Denn er wusste selbst nicht wirklich was vor sich ging. Und vielleicht, wenn er zuviel redete....aber er musste es Dean erzählen. Das wusste er. Somit musste er das Risiko auf sich nehmen.

„Da ist....da ist etwas....da ist etwas in meinem Mund, Dean", gab Sam schließlich zu, „Irgendwas stimmt nicht..mit meinem Mund...Ich..." er spürte seine Unterlippe einmal mehr zittern und drückte Deans Hand so fest er konnte. Es war, als würde die Wunde genau wissen, dass von ihr gesprochen wurde, denn der scharfe Schmerz durchfuhr ihn wieder und er war einmal mehr kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Wieder.

Aber da war sie, die beruhigende, ersehnte Stimme seines großen Bruders.

„Dein Mund? Etwas stimmt nicht mit deinem Mund?"

Sam nickte trotz der Dunkelheit, er war sicher Dean hatte sein Nicken bemerkt. Er wusste, was der nächste Schritt seines nächsten Bruders sein würde. Er würde die Wunde in sekundenschnelle untersuchen, ihm versichern dass es keine von der schlimmen Sorte wäre, sich dann neben ihn legen und Sam sich an ihn knuddeln lassen. Und dann würde er jene beruhigenden Worte sagen, ihm über den Kopf streicheln und er selbst würde einschlafen noch bevor er es bemerken würde.

Aber zu Sams Überraschung und eisigem Erschrecken tat Dean genau das nicht. Er nahm nur seine Hand von Sams, stand auf und schaute auf ihn herab.

„Hm. Dein Mund, sagst du."

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Bitte Vermutungen oder so NICHT in dem Comment schreiben , sonst wird zuviel verraten. Es ist ja eh schon so gut wie offensichtlich :) bitte, FB wäre sehr lieb, ein paar Worte obs gut oder schlecht war (und viell. warum es schlecht war^^) würden reichen *grins*

**Und das nächste Kapitel wird lääääänger :)**

GLG , Kritty


	2. Die Weisheit eines großen Bruders

**Disclaimer: **Die Jungs gehören immer noch nicht mir sondern Kripke und Co.. Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der Story.

Ich hoffe man ist nicht enttäuscht, denn wie gesagt, diese Mini – Story war ursprünglich ein One-Shot und keine richtige FF (siehe „A Kid's Pain") Somit ist dieses zweite Kapitel das letzte, und die Storyline ist halt sehr...sonderbar *grins*. Aber es folgt noch ein Epilogskapitel, in der englischen Version gibt es das nicht!^^)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Ganz liebe Grüße, Kritty**

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Die Weisheit eines großen Bruders**

Sam spürte erneut den anwachsenden Klumpen in seiner Kehle. _Oh Gott. _Dean hatte keine Ahnung mit was sie es hier zu tun hatten. Das war falsch, er wusste es immer. Dean wusste alles.

„Sammy...ist die Wunde IN deinem Mund?"

Der Angesprochene hörte eine gewaltige Erleichterung in der Stimme seines Bruders und sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Knie.

„...Ja...Ja, Dean. Es...es tut so weh und...ich kann gar nichts dagegen tun!". Tränen liefen wieder über seine Wange und er musste sich beherrschen, weiterhin zu flüstern und die Antwort nicht herauszuschreien.

„Meinst du, es gibt irgendetwas, das man dagegen tun kann?" hörte er seinen Bruder.

Was zum Teufel...? Warum sagte sein Bruder so etwas?

Sam verlagerte sich in seinem Bett, setzte sich etwas auf. Gestützt auf seinen Ellbogen suchte er das Gesicht seines großen Bruders.

„...Dean...du weißt was wir tun sollen, oder? Bitte, Dean! Da...Da ist etwas in meinem Mund...ich habe es versucht herrauszufinden, aber ich...ich weiß nicht was es ist....Dean!"

Er fiel zurück auf seinen Rücken und schluchzte auf, sein Arm wieder über seinen Augen. Und plötzlich kniete Dean wieder an seiner Seite, seine Hand auf Sams Arm.

„Schhhh....Sammy...schhhh...Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht, kleiner Bruder! Natürlich weiß ich was zu tun ist! Oh, Sammy, es gibt keinen Grund zum heulen!" flüsterte er.

Sam versuchte, mit dem weinen aufzuhören und hob den Arm von seinen Augen. „Es...Es gibt keinen Grund? Aber es tut weh!"

„Schhh....Ich weiß dass es weh tut. Alter, ich kenne diese Schmerzen!"

Nun war Sam verwirrt und die Tränen versiegten endgültig.

„Du...du kennst den Schmerz? Woher?"

„Weil, kleiner Bruder, es ganz normal ist...!"

Der Kleine hörte das berüchtigte Grinsen in diesem simplen Satz und sofort hatte er das Bedürfnis, laut aufzulachen. Obwohl – er wusste nicht warum sein Bruder grinste. _Normal? _

„Das ist...normal? Dieser Schmerz ist normal?" Er musste sich wieder beherrschen, zu flüstern.

„Ja, Sam. Lass mich raten...es ist nicht dein Mund der weh tut – es ist ein Zahn, richtig? Ah, warte, nicht der Zahn, sondern das Zahnfleisch außenrum, richtig? Und es fühlt sich an, als wäre dein ganzer Mund in Flammen und du willst diesen Zahn einfach nur aus deinem Mund – aber wenn du ihn berührst, schießen dir sofort Tränen in die Augen und du willst laut aufschreien. Richtig?"

Sam sagte nichts. Sein Bruder hatte ihm gerade in wenigen Sekunden jenen Schmerz geschildert, den er die ganzen verdammten letzten drei Tage ertragen hatte müssen. Er brauchte fast eine halbe Minute um seine Stimme wieder zu finden.

„...Ja...Ja, so fühlt es sich an..." Er wusste genau, dass Dean wieder grinste und er fühlte sich ein bisschen verraten.

„Also....kannst du mir helfen, Dean?" flüsterte er.

„Ja. Ich kann. Ich kann wirklich."

Der Jüngere war erleichtert – so erleichtert wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Fast nie.

„Aber soll ich wirklich, Sam? Es wird weh tun, Sammy" Und wieder rutschte ihm sein Herz in die Hose.

Aber er nickte – und Dean merkte es.

„'Kay. Hör zu, Sammy - du musst mir sagen, welcher Zahn es ist. Damit ich den richtigen erwische und dir nicht den falschen rausziehe, also-"

„Warte, was? Du willst meinen Zahn rausziehen?" sagte Sam aufgebracht ein wenig zu laut. Deans gerade erklärter Plan ließ alle Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf schrillen läuten. Er hörte ein kleines Lachen seines großen Bruders.

„Ja, Sammy, dieser Zahn muss raus! Weißt du, da wird einer nachkommen! Da wird der nächste Zahn wachsen, ein größerer. So ein Zahn wie ihn Erwachsene haben. Wie ich habe."

„Einer wie du hast? Da wird mir so ein Zahn wachsen, wie du welche hast?"

„Ja, ich habe solche – alle deine Zähne werden früher oder später von den zweiten ersetzt. Das ist normal, Sam."

„Oh."

„Was oh?"

„Dann hat die Zahnfee etwas zu tun damit?"

Dean sagte eine Sekunden lang nichts.

„Die Zahnfee? Naja...ja. Wo hast du davon gehört?"

„Ein Mädchen in der Schule hat jedem erzählt, dass die Zahnfee ihr einen Dollar gebracht hat, aber sie hat jedem erklärt, dass wohl ihre Mutter das Geld unter ihr Kissen gelegt hat." Eine kleine Pause. „Gott sei dank, ich habe schon gedacht, die Zahnfee wäre etwas Übernatürliches gewesen."

Eine weitere Pause. Diesmal durchschnitt Dean die Stille.

„Nun ja. Die Zahnfee ist nicht übernatürlich. Sie existiert nicht. Eltern legen manchmal etwas unter die Kissen wenn man einen Zahn verloren hat.

Dean hatte sich nicht aus seiner knienden Position gerührt, aber er verlagerte nun sein Gewicht und drückte Sams Arm.

„Also, wenn du meinen Zahn ziehst – legen...Dad oder...legst du mir etwas unter mein Kissen?"

Eine weitere Pause.

„Weiß nicht, Sam. Vielleicht."

Nochmals verlagerte Dean sein Gewicht.

„Warum nicht Dad?..Uh, was wird er morgen sagen, wenn ich ihm zeige dass ein Zahn in meinem Mund fehlt?"

„ 'Na endlich!' wird er sagen."

„Ja? Also verliere ich meine Zähne ungewöhnlich spät?"

„Weiß nicht. Nein. Ich denke nicht."

Wieder verlagerte Dean sein Gewicht.

„Was ist, Dean? Warum antwortest du in so kurzen Sätzen? Ist es wegen der Zahnfee?"

_Oh Gott.... _Er hatte Dean von den Eltern des Mädchens erzählt, wie sie Geschenke unters Kissen gelegt haben...vielleicht war, weil sie keine Mum hatten...

„..Dean, es tut mir leid...Ich wollte sowas nicht erwähnen!"

Eine Pause.

„Hm? Was? Was erwähnen?"

„Die Eltern von dem Mädchen...Ich -"

„-ist schon okay, Sammy. Soll ich dir diesen verdammten Zahn jetzt ziehen oder was?"

Sam seufzte. Ja. Er wollte diesen verdammten Zahn aus seinem Mund, genau jetzt.

„Und wie, ja!"

„Also, sag mir welcher es ist." Dean beugte sich über und Sam spürte das warme Atmen seines Bruders gegen sein Gesicht.

„Der rechte..nein, der linke Schneidezahn.."

„'Kay"

Der jüngste Winchester spürte die Hand seines Bruders, wie sich seinem geöffneten Mund näherte. Er versteifte sich als Deans Daumen vorsichtig den Zahn berührte.

„Meine Güte, Sammy, es ist nur ein Zahn! Wir haben einen Poltergeist letzte Woche erledigt und du machst dir in die Hosen wegen einem lächerlichen Zahn"

„Ig mak nir nit in die Hosn! Ig -" versuchte Sam zu erwidern, doch er wurde von Dean unterbrochen.

„ Ja, ist okay, Sammy...uh, ich hab den wackeligen Wackelzahn!"

Sam spürte es, sein Bruder hielt den verdammten Zahn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und wackelte ihn vorsichtig hin und her...

„Geeean! Har af!

Er hörte seinen Bruder leise lachen.

„Okay, kleiner Bruder...ich werde den Zahn jetzt ziehen...bist du bereit?"

Sam wollte nicken, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass das wohl keine gute Idee sein würde. Also zeigte er seinem Bruder in der Dunkelheit einen Daumen nach oben. Und sein Bruder bemerkte es, wie auch immer. Große Brüder eben...

„Okay... Auf drei, okay?"

Ein weiterer Daumen nach oben.

„Eins..." - und da war es, das schnelle, kurze Ziehen, ein kleines *plop* und der minimale Geschmack von Kupfer auf Zahnfleisch an der Stelle an der vor einer halben Sekunde noch sein wackeliger Zahn gesteckt hatte. Und ein sehr kurzer Schmerz – aber das war nichts im Gegensatz zu der Erleichterung die Sam fühlte, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nachdem der Zahn seinen Mund verlassen hatte und die Quelle allen Übels und Leids der letzten Tage nun in Deans Hand, zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger saß. Somit wurde aus einem „Auu, du hast 'auf drei' gesagt!" schnell ein erleichtertes Seufzen und seine Zunge erkundete nun die Lücke in der Reihe seiner Zähne, während er seine Augen schloss und tief einatmete.

„Wääh!" hörte er die angeekelte Stimme seines Bruders und öffnete die Augen. Dean hielt Sams Zahn so weit wie möglich von sich weg und legte es schließlich auf das schäbige Nachtschränkchen neben ihm.

„Sam – das ist grausam...Ich musste soeben meinem kleinen Bruder einen Zahn ziehen....Ih. Wouh. Eklig!"

Sam lächelte – er wusste, dass Dean es nicht ernst meinte, er musste nur sein Image bewahren. Er war bestimmt ebenso erleichtert wie Sam selbst.

„Jaah. Dean, es tut mir leid!"

Dean verlagerte sein Gewicht und stützte sich mit beiden Ellenbogen an Sams Bettkante ab.

„Das sollte es dir auch, denn ist die reinste Folter und eine riesige Gemeinheit, große Brüder dazu zu zwingen!"

Sams Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen. Ja. Natürlich.

„'Kay, Dean. Nächstes Mal ziehe ich dir den verdammten Zahn."

Wieder dieses leise Lachen, die süße Musik in Sams Ohren.

„Ja, klar." Eine Pause. „Okay, ausgemacht ist ausgemacht. Meinen nächsten Wackelzahn ziehst du mir."

„Wirklich? Oh, toll, man! Das ist...wart mal...Du wirst keine nächsten Wackelzahn haben, richtig?"

Dieses Lachen.

„richtig, Sam. Meine Zähne sind alle die zweiten. Das ist ziemlich cool, hm?!"

„Oh man....Ja. Ja, das ist ziemlich cool!" Sam spürte kurz eine intensive Bewunderung für seinen großen Bruder und dann folgte die überkommende Müdigkeit. Er schloss die Augen und ein kleiner Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen. Er spürte Dean neben ihm sein Gewicht verlagern und öffnete wieder seine Augen.

„Dean?"

„Schlaf, Sammy. Der Zahn ist raus."

„Ja...schlaf du auch, Dean"

Nun musste diese eine, beruhigende Sache, ihr eigenes kleines Ritual nach jedem einzelnen Job stattfinden.

„Du wirst jetzt auch ins Bett gehen, oder?"

Dieses helle Lachen.

„Ja, kein Jagen mehr heute. Alles okay bei dir, kleiner Bruder?"

„Ja, und bei dir, Dean?"

„Natürlich, immer."

Sam schloss die Augen und seufzte erneut. Er spürte das vorsichtige Streicheln von der Hand seines Bruders durch seine Haare.

„Gut Nacht, Dean...und danke..." murmelte er.

Die Hand verschwand und nur eine Sekunde bevor er in tiefen Schlaf fiel, hörte er wieder seinen Bruder leise lachen, dieses helle fröhliche Lachen, und die beruhigendsten Worte von allen, gesprochen von einer Stimme, die für ihn Sicherheit und Geborgenheit bedeutete.

„Es ist okay, Sam. Alles ist okay. Gute Nacht, Bruderherz."

* * *

TBC

**Reviews wären eigentlich mal schön :). Pleeease. Es folgt das Epilogskapitel.**


	3. Die Harmonie zweier Brüder

**Disclaimer: **Nein, sie gehören nicht mir (was ich über alle Maßen bedaure...*sniff*) und nein ich verdiene rein garnichts.

Dies ist der Epilog, hoffe er gefällt dem, der über diese Story liest.

**Lg,Kritty**

* * *

**(Epilogskapitel)**

**Die Harmonie zweier Brüder**

Etwas kitzelte in an der Stirn. Etwas kitzelte ihn an seiner Stirn und zog ihn langsam aber sicher aus den Fängen des wohltuenden Schlafes, aus der Wärme und Sorglosigkeit des Traumes in dem er sich befand. Befunden hatte, denn Sam wischte sich widerstrebend die verirrte Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht und drehte sich, die Augenbrauen wütend zusammengezogen, auf die Seite. Dumpf hörte er die Vögel draußen zwitschern. Sein Verstand war erwacht, wenn auch sein Körper noch nutzlos und steif im schön warmen Bett lag und darauf wartete, ebenfalls den Tag mit munterer Lebhaftigkeit beginnen zu können. Durch geschlossene Lider – nein, er wollte sie noch nicht öffnen, es war verdammt noch mal zu früh! - registrierte er, dass das Schlafzimmer von ihm und seinem Bruder hell erleuchtet war. Und zwar von der Sonne die durch das freigelegte Fenster genau auf sein Gesicht strahlte. _Na super. _Ein Seufzer entwich seinem Mund, der sich schnell in ein kieferknackendes Gähnen verwandelte. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Er starrte auf die Wand neben seinem Bett. Die Augen noch verschlafen und voller Schlafsand – Sam hatte schon vor 5 Jahren aufgehört an den Sandmann zu glauben und trotzdem nannte er das körnige Zeug in seinen Augen morgens so, was Dean immer zum lachen komisch fand – begutachtete er die Motelwand. Er wollte garnicht wissen von was die Flecken überall auf ihr herkamen, geschweige denn was diese sonderlich geformten Löcher in die Wand geschlagen hatte. Da waren ein paar seltsame Abdrücke... _Sind das Gebiss-Abdrücke? _Der jüngste Winchester unterdrückte ein Kichern und erstarrte dann plötzlich. Seine Zunge war über ein Loch in seinem Mund gehuscht. Ein Loch. In seinem Mund. Er war schon beinahe dabei, sich panisch umzudrehen und nach seinem großen Bruder zu rufen, als ihm alles wieder einfiel. Natürlich. Dean hatte ihm den Zahn gezogen. Dean hatte ihn von den Qualen, die er fast vier Tage erdulden hatte müssen, befreit. Dean war – Sam drehte sich in seinem Bett um – und starrte auf das leere Bett seines Bruders. Dean war schon aufgestanden. Es war nicht unnormal dass Dean früher wach war als er. Nicht unnormal wenn sie gerade an einem Job arbeiteten. Aber wenn sie....ihre ein oder zwei Tage Pause hatten – oder Sam mal dringend mehr als nur 2 Wochen hintereinander in die Schule musste – dann nahm sich Dean seinen verdienten Schönheitsschlaf. Und gerade hatten sie ..."Pause", wie Sam es nannte. Also, warum war Dean schon wach? Warum ließ er sich nicht von Sam, kitzelnden Fingern und einer Schüssel kaltem Wasser wecken? Sam legte die Stirn leicht in Falten, unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen und befreite sich aus seiner warmen Decke. Er kletterte aus seinem Bett, schaute noch einmal auf Deans leeres, zerwühltes Bett und tapste zur angelehnten Tür.

„....sag dir, du hättest das nicht tun sollen!" hörte er die gedämpfte Stimme seines Vaters. Sam legte die Stirn noch mehr in Falten und stellte sich ganz nahe an die Zimmertür.

„Dad! Es ist nicht schlimm!" _Was ist nicht schlimm, Dean? _

Sam kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und lugte vorsichtig durch den Spalt, den die Tür ließ. Er erkannte den Tisch, an dem die Winchesters die letzten drei Tage gegessen hatten, mit den drei Stühlen außenrum. Auf einem saß Dad, den breiten Rücken Sam zugewandt, und vor ihm stand Dean. Letzterer war durch John teilweise verdeckt, der Jüngste sah also nur das Gesicht seines Bruders, und eine Hand die, zur Faust geballt, auf dem Tisch ruhte. _Streiten Dean und Dad?_

Dean streitete nicht mit Dad. Zumindest wusste Sam nichts von Streitereien. Es war in letzter Zeit häufig dazu gekommen, dass Dean ein schmollendes Gesicht gezogen hatte und ein angenervtes Stöhnen von sich gegeben hatte – Dad hatte irgendetwas von vorpubertären idiotischen Angewohnheiten gesagt – aber Dean bot Dad nie Paroli. Sam wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, er konnte die Gefühlsmischung aus Bewunderung, Wut und Beunruhigung noch nicht deuten, aber er spürte es jedesmal wenn Dean einen kurzen, gebrüllten Befehl seitens Dads entgegennahm.

_Streiten Dean und Dad? _fragte er sich wieder.

„Nein, es ist nicht schlimm, aber was hätte alles passieren können!" John klang ziemlich wütend und doch war es nicht dieselbe Wut die Sam von seinem Vater kannte – etwas anderes spielte in dem Ton mit. Belustigung?

„Ich lebe noch, Dad!" - _Dean **lebt **noch?_ Was zum Teufel bedeutete denn das?

Sam schluckte und beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor, die junge Stirn in Sorgenfalten gelegt. War Dean etwa verletzt? Johns fast ein wenig zu laute Stimme erschreckte den jüngsten der Winchester.

„Natürlich lebst du noch, Dean! Aber du hättest die Moteltür auflassen können, die Salzkreise zerstören oder einen Autoalarm auslösen können!"

Von was redete sein Vater da?

„Dad! Ich war vorsichtig....du weißt dass ich alt genug bin um auf diese Dinge zu achten!"

Die Stimme seines Bruders war im Gegensatz zu Johns kein bisschen belustigt, sondern nur wütend. Und äußerst trotzig.

„Dean. Ich weiß. Und es tut mir Leid aber-"

„-ja, diese Dinge sind lebenswichtig und unser aller Überleben hängt davon ab. Sams, deins und auch meins. Aber...Dad, es war mir wichtig." Gerade als Sam sich fragen wollte, was zum Donnerwetter Dean da redete und was ihm so verdammt wichtig war dass er beinahe mit Dad streitete, verlagerte sein älterer Bruder sein Gewicht auf das andre Bein und Sam hatten freie Sicht auf den Deans anderen Arm. Und auf seine Hand. Um deren Daumen ein blutbefleckter Verband saß. Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen entwich Sams Lippen. Sofort hob Dean den Blick und John drehte sich um. Zwei erschrockene Augenpaare blickten den jüngsten Spross der kleinen Familie an, eines mit einer Spur Wut und Trotz, das andere mit einem erheiterten und leicht säuerlichem Unterton. Sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige für Unvorsichtigkeit gebend biss Sam sich noch einmal auf die Unterlippe und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weiter.

„Sam." fand Dean seine Stimme als erstes wieder.

„Guten Morgen, Sammy!" sagte nun auch John.

„Morgen." antwortete der Angesprochene zögerlich.

Da sein Bruder und sein Vater nicht vor hatten, in den nächsten Sekunden irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun, schritt Sam – barfuß wie er war- langsam zu Dean und seinem Vater. Vor Dean blieb er stehen, neben ihm sein Vater sitzend. Im Stehen reichte er John Winchester nur ein bisschen über den Kopf, was er selbst ziemlich groß fand. Allerdings war er trotzdem gerade in diesem Moment gute drei Köpfe kleiner als sein Bruder, und das hätte er in jeder anderen Situation leicht erniedrigend gefunden – schließlich wollte er genauso groß und stark wie sein Bruder sein.

Er beugte sich langsam zu Deans Hand hinunter und strich vorsichtig über den Daumen, die blutigen Stellen vermeidend.

„Dean...was hast du gemacht?". Er hob seine Augen gerade rechtzeitig, um den Blick zwischen Vater und ältestem Sohn mitzubekommen. Und diesmal war auch Deans voll Belustigung und – freudigem Erwarten? Freudiger Erregung? Neugier? Sam war verwirrt.

„Dean!" hakte er nach, als ihm sein Bruder nicht antwortete. Wieder ein Blick zwischen Vater und Sohn.

„Ist okay, Junge. Zeig es ihm." hörte er die tiefe Stimme seines Vaters und Sam drehte sich kurz zur Seite, schaute seinem Vater direkt ins Gesicht.

„Was soll er mir zeigen, Dad?". Als der nicht antwortete, blickte er wieder hoch in Deans Gesicht.

„Dean, was sollst du mir zeigen? Deeean, sag schon!" Sam spürte eine gewaltige Masse an Neugier, leichte Wut und nun seinerseits Trotz in sich ansteigen.

Sein großer Bruder grinste in reiner Dean-Manier auf ihn herab, setzte sich in Bewegung und kam an der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer zum Stehen. Immernoch grinsend drehte er sich um, die Hand mit dem verbundenen Daumen schon am Türgriff. Beinahe Lachend winkte er Sam zu.

„Komm schon, Sammy. Ich zeigs dir."

Das sonderbare Gefühl von Neugier, Anspannung und Freude nahm ihn ein – das selbe Gefühl hatte er letztes Weihnachten gehabt, als Dean ihn zum Geschenkeauspacken geweckt hatte. Dieses Weihnachten war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Reinfall gewesen- Sam hatte die Wahrheit über Monster herausgefunden, Dad war nicht zur Bescherung erschienen und die vielgepriesenen Geschenke hatten sich zu guterletzt als von Dean gestohlene Mädchenpakete voll Barbies und Feenstäbe herausgestellt. Aber in so vielerlei Hinsicht war es auch ein schönes Weihnachten gewesen.

Mit derselben angespannten Erwartung wie also vor etwa drei Monaten schritt Sam langsam an seinem Dad vorbei, auf Dean zu. Er versuchte vergeblich, in Deans Gesicht etwas zu lesen – doch er scheiterte kläglich, musste nur selbst das breite Grinsen das er erkennen konnte seinerseits auf sein Gesicht lassen. An der Tür angekommen schlüpfte er an Dean vorbei durch die Tür, die der ältere für ihn aufschob. Er spürte wie Dean ihn von hinten in Richtung seines Bettes schob. _Soll ich etwa wieder ins Bett??_

Sam wollte den Mund öffnen und widersprechen, als Dean ihn aufs Bett drückte und sich seinerseits neben in setzte. Der Ältere beugte sich hinunter zu Sams Ohr und lachte nervös leise auf, brachte Sams Herz damit zum Hüpfen und entlockte ihm seinerseits ein kurzes Kichern. Dann hörte er Dean flüstern.

„Sammy, ich glaube es war heute Nacht jemand hier." Sams Augen wurden groß. Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass Dean weitersprach.

„Sammy, ich glaube heute Nacht stand jemand neben deinem Bett". Nun öffnete Sam atemlos den Mund. _Kann es sein, dass...._

„Sammy, ich glaube heute Nacht hat sich jemand über dich gebeugt...." Ohne zu Atmen lauschte Sam auf das Flüstern seines Bruders. _Das kann doch nicht wirklich..._

„Sammy, ich glaube, diese Person hat dir was untergeschoben..." Das Grinsen auf Deans Gesicht wurde breiter als Sams Augen noch größer wurden. _Wirklich? Das..._

„Sammy, ich glaube die Zahnfee war da!" flüsterte Dean schließlich und das zweite nervöse Lachen entwich den Lippen seines Bruders, als Sam überrascht auflachte und ihm hastig und strahlend in die Augen starrte. _...gibt es doch nicht!_

Dean blickte, ebenfalls strahlend, in Sams Augen, nickte dann in Richtung Kopfkissen und lachte, diesmal laut und tiefer, auf.

„Sam, die Zahnfee legt nichts in mein Gesicht, sondern unters Kopfkissen. Das weißt du doch, wie du mir heute Nacht lang und breit erzählt hast!"

Der Angesprochene, sein Glück immer noch nicht fassend, schüttete leicht den Kopf , starrte dann auf sein Kissen und legte eine Hand darauf. Er schaute kurz in Deans nun leicht angespannt und erwartungsvolles Gesicht, biss sich dann leicht auf die Unterlippe und drehte das Kissen hastig um.

Und zum Vorschein kam ... so etwas wie ein Behälter. Eine kleine, aus Holz geschnitzte Dose, etwa so groß wie ein Salzstreuer aber mit etwa drei Zentimeter Durchmesser. Das Holz war unbearbeitet und teilweise noch sehr rau und unförmig – aber es war dunkles Eichenholz und den Deckel , der neben dem Behälter lag, zierte ein schnörkelhaftes und mühevoll eingeritztes 'Sammy'. Und darunter war etwas anderes eingeritzt, das Sam aber nicht sofort erkannte. Sprachlos starrte er auf das was vor ihm lag. Er wusste noch nicht genau, was dieser Behälter war, aber allein der Anblick und die logische Verbindung zwischen dem krakelig eingeschnitztem 'Sammy' und Deans blutigem Daumen war genug für den jungen Winchester um ihm den Atem zu rauben.

„Hey, Sam, atme!" lachte sein Bruder neben ihm und erschrocken drehte sich Sam zu Dean um.

„Dean, das....das ist wunderbar und...Dean, was ist das?" fragte er begeistert.

Dean grinste ihn erleichtert an, beugte sich an Sam vorbei zu dem Behälter hinunter. Er schaute kurz auf ihn herab, setzte den Deckel auf den leeren Behälter und hob ihn Sam vors Gesicht.

„Das, Sam, ist dein erster und letzter...Milchzähnebehälter. Ich weiß nicht recht wie man zu so etwas sagt, aber ich glaube man hat so etwas." er lächelte Sam beinahe ernst an. „Du tust alle deine Milchzähne hinein, und später ersetzt du sie durch Dinge, die dir wichtig sind. So....so wie Mädchen es tun mit kleinen Schmuckkästchen, du weißt schon." lachte Dean leise und lächelte seinen kleinen Bruder wieder an. Sam war wieder sprachlos. „Ach, und falls du es nicht erkennst – ich hatte ein bisschen Probleme, es reinzuschnitzen weil mein Daumen geblutet hat-" Dean lachte kurz auf und zeigte auf das kleine Muster unter 'Sammy' auf dem Deckel „- das ist der Anhänger." Sam hob seinen Blick von dem Deckel zu Dean. Er wusste was sein Bruder meinte. Sein Blick wanderte zu Deans Halskette, die er ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte – anstatt das Geschenk wie geplant Dad zu geben, hatte er es Dean überlassen. Und er hatte es nie bereut. Und nun war der kunstvolle Anhänger ebenso kunstvoll in seinem...Milchzahnbehälter....eingraviert, genau unter seinem liebsten Kosenamen.

„Dean...ich....danke." Dean grinste ihn schelmisch an und reichte ihm seinen Behälter.

„Es ist okay, Sam."

Der Angesprochene lächelte leicht und schaute auf seinen neu gewonnenen Schatz hinuntern. Dean muss irgendwann in der Nacht – oder früh morgens! - rausgegangen sein, in den nahe liegenden Wald. Er hat passendes Holz gesucht für ihn und aus diesem Holz dann _das _geschnitzt. Sams Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen. Sein Bruder neben ihn regte sich und stand auf. Sam hob den Blick und fasste Dean am Arm.

„Dean?"

Dieser drehte seinen Kopf in seine Richtung, der Blick fragend.

„Du...du bist ne verdammt gute Zahnfee" grinste Sam dann. Dean schüttelte den Kopf, rollte mit den Augen, ließ aber dann wieder sein leises kurzes Lachen hören, dass in Sam erneut das Bedürfnis weckte, seinerseits zu lachen und sein Herz hüpfen ließ.

Zufrieden schaute er in Richtung Fenster, wo die warmen Sonnenstrahlen hinein schienen und einen angenehmen Tag – einen von wenigen – versprachen. Er hörte Deans Bett knarzen und schaute in seine Richtung. Sein Bruder hatte sich platt auf die Matratze fallen lassen und starrte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an die Decke. Sam runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich, den wertvollen Holzgegenstand in seinen Händen, ebenfalls auf den Rücken fallen, die Beine zog er nach auf sein Bett. Er sollte also irgendwann später, in ein paar Jahren alle Dinge in den Behälter tun, die ihm wichtig waren. Gut, das war kein Problem. Oder? Sam lachte leise auf, als er darüber nachdachte. _Der Gedanke daran.... _Sam lachte noch einmal auf. Wie zum Teufel sollte er es anstellen, Dean in diesen kleinen Holzbehälter zu stopfen....

* * *

**Ende**

A/N: Also, das war ein längerer Epilog, deswegen nenne ich es Epilogskapitel :) Konnte eben nicht an mich halten. Die Mini-Story endet hier.

Achja: Ich weiß, dass Sam zu alt ist, zu glauben Dean tatsächlich in diesen Behälter stopfen zu können, das ist von Sam am Schluss auch nicht ernst gemeint :) Der Winchester-Humor, ihr wisst schon^^. Sammy ist ein kluger 8-jähriger Junge er weiß dass man große Brüder nicht einfach so in Milchzahnbehälter stopft. *lach*


End file.
